1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of alloyed, in particular multiple-alloyed aluminide or chromide layers on a component by means of alitizing or chromizing and also in particular to components produced thereby, in particular turbine components of a gas turbine, in particular of an aero engine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Components in gas turbine engines, which are exposed to high temperatures and chemically aggressive surroundings, are adapted by coating or surface treatment in such a manner that they can withstand the corresponding surroundings. For this purpose, it is known, for example, to produce diffusion coatings in the form of aluminide layers or chromide layers. Various processes are available for this, as described for example in DE 602004012039 T2 and EP 1 528 117 B1, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
In the production of such aluminide or chromide layers, it is possible to incorporate alloying constituents into the aluminide or chromide layer if the corresponding alloying constituents are deposited on the surface of the component to be processed in the form of metal particles before the alitizing or chromizing. For this purpose, what are termed green compact layers are deposited on the components to be treated, these green compact layers containing the metal components which are to be incorporated into a corresponding aluminide or chromide layer. This is made possible, for example, by spraying on mixtures of binders and powders. During the subsequent alitizing or chromizing, the binder is driven out or serves as an activator, as described in DE 60 2004 012 039 T2, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, and the metal components are incorporated into the aluminide or chromide layer.
Such a process is problematic for interior spaces of hollow turbine blades or vanes, however, since a corresponding application of the green compact layer by means of spraying is not possible, in particular on account of undercuts or a lack of direct access to the interior spaces or cavities.